deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Toledor
The Pain Relief Spell (Toledor) is a healing spell that alleviates minor to moderate pain and recovers feeling back to numbed areas. While not as popular as his Numbing Curse, the spell still proved extremely useful in several situations. However, it is looked down upon by some magical folk who liken its use to abusing prescription drugs in the Muggle world, and prefer to stick to more traditional methods of healing such as potions and other remedies. History The spell was invented by Jedidiah Leander and recorded in his copy of The Standard Book of Spells while he was a sixth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He created the spell with good intent, such as healing animals in pain. * not as well-known as his other spells * would not be allowed to use by healers and mediwizards due to its unstable side effect and precise use Casting The most effective way is wandless, but it is also the hardest Nature Performance To successfully perform this curse, merely uttering the incantation is not enough. The wizard or witch must possess compassion for the victim in pain, and hold the true desire to help. If the person trying to absorb pain does not care, or struggles with empathy, then they will be unable to siphon pain. This was the case for Sirius Leander; rather than utilising the spell in its proper manner, he only caused a brief flash of pain because he did not "really want to heal" ''the victim. However, if they start to care, then they will be able to siphon the pain, which Sirius was able to do at a later stage. His younger brother Odysseus was also incapable of siphoning pain on his first try, but after kissing Daya Devdhar he was able to successfully siphon her pain using his wand. This indicates that the caster doesn't necessarily have to be selfish to fail at performing the spell; it comes down to the fact that the caster cannot just think about taking pain, but they have to have a strong degree of empathy for the individuals they're helping. It should also be noted that, as one can measure the amount of pain they are taking, the strength of the spell's effects depend entirely on how much someone cares. Lily Leander was able to cast this spell effectively the first time, but only to take away a few seconds of pain. This suggests that, although she did have empathy for the victim, she still lacked the fundamental care to temporarily alleviate all pain. This was also a matter of inexperience and hesitance, as it was her first time using the spell. On the other hand, Jedidiah Leander was able to cast the spell with an impressive potency, and seemingly had an affinity to it, as he made the spell to be used sparingly and well. In such cases, it becomes evident that the curse's potency and results vary from caster to caster and its effects are expected to be relatively ineffective when used by either those who are inexperienced or careless. Side-effects Etymology The word derives from the Latin words' tolle''' (meaning "to take") and''' dorem '''("meaning pain/shame"). Therefore the incantation literally translates to "to take pain". Notes Category:Spells